Concrete Angel
by ncisabbylover
Summary: A case shakes Danny up a bit, inspired by the song Concrete angel and the poem inside I do not own the song or the show


Established D/L relationship

Content WARNING: Child Abuse

A/N: This poem is going around profiles so I decided to write a fic to it, please read the A/N at the end, the title is from the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and I strongly suggest listening to it, that and this poem give me goose bumps every time I read it.

**My name is Sarah  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy  
would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long  
When I awake  
I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home.  
When my mommy does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight  
Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car  
my daddy is back  
From Charlie's Bar.  
I hear him curse  
my name he calls  
I press myself  
against the wall.  
I try and hide  
from his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry.  
He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words;  
He says it's my fault  
that he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me  
and yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
and I run for the door.  
He's already locked it  
and I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
against the hard wall.  
I fall to the floor  
with my bones nearly broken,  
and my daddy continues  
with more bad words spoken.  
"I'm sorry!" I scream  
But its now much too late  
His face has been twisted  
Into unimaginable hate.  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
and heads for the door,   
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor.  
My name is Sarah  
and I am but three,  
tonight my daddy,  
Murdered me.  
**

Ducking under the crime scene tape, Danny and Stella followed the uniform up to the little girl's bedroom. It was just past 9 pm when they got the call. A neighbor said there were noises coming from next door, yelling, swearing, crying and all that kind of thing. The officers got there and found an excessive amount of blood on a towel so they checked the house and found the body of 3 year old Sarah Motley.

Danny walked into the room and had to push down the bile rising in his throat. He could not believe the sight that befell him. A little girl sprawled on the floor, blood seeping from countless wounds. She had bruises everywhere and a frightened look in her eyes. Tear stained cheeks, eyes red and puffy, not just from crying though, and there was a large hole in the wall opposite the door. The parents had been arrested as it was obvious what had happened and who had done it, but it needed to be processed anyway.

As Danny started there was one thought running through his mind.

'How could a father do this to his own daughter?' His thoughts strayed to his daughter, he could never even think of doing something half as horrible to his 2 and a half year old Allison Montana Messer. 'Montana' he thought, how could a wife, a mother stand back and watch this happen to her little girl, his Lindsay would put you in hospital if you even looked at her baby the wrong way. He finished the room and went back to the lab.

Six hours later and his shift was over. Greg Motley was being charged with murder and assault and battery, the mother was charged with neglect.

Four am Danny arrived home and the first thing he did was go to Ally's room. He just stood there watching her silently promising to always protect her and never hurt her. After half and hour he headed into his own room and lay down next to Lindsay, pulling her into his arms as she slowly awoke.

"Hey." She said in a soft, sleepy voice.

"Hi." Danny said kissing her neck.

"Tough Case?"

"Yeah." And so Danny went on to tell Lindsay about Sarah and her abusive parents and how he promised himself to never even think such things. Lindsay held him tighter.

"I know you would never do that."

"Yeah, I love you and Ally so much." Just then the sound of Allison's crying broke through the house.

"Well how about you show us both how much you love us and change her so I can sleep." Danny kissed her and got up but instead of leaving, he lifted her up as well.

"Sorry Montana, but I've been working since 10 last night. If I can't sleep neither can you." Lindsay giggled as he put her down and they went to tend to their beautiful daughter.

A/N: I hate child abuse in every form, as I have seen what it does. Please, if you suspect child abuse or it is happening to you, do something about it and get help, because even if it is not physical it will slowly kill you from the inside out.


End file.
